In any timeline?
by pamirzolec
Summary: So it's Chris birthday and Leo again didn't showed up. Is history repeating again ? Or is Only Leo doing the same mistakes all over again ? Follow the live of Chris and Wyatt and the rest of charmed Familly
1. Chapter 1

Chris, peanut can you come downstairs? - Piper yelled from the kitchen. She knew that young boy wouldn't like the thing she was holding in her hand.

- Coming mum.

Chris ran from upstairs wondering what was it about. Well... It was his birthdays but Uncle Coop and Henry said that they will be around ten not eight in the morning. Or maybe someone from the school called. He was hoping that wasn't the case. So he has chosen not to run into the kitchen but slowly walk in.

- What is it mum?

She had a worried and sad face. In her hand she was holding a letter.

- Is it from school ? - He asked cautiously. Piper shake her head.

- It's from your dad.

Chris laughed. But it wasn't happy smile. It was laugh full of disbelief and despise.

-Well... I'd rather it to be from school. At least I would have read it.

Chris has taken a letter from his mum's hand and put it on the stack of letters. Only three or four on the bottom were opened. The rest of them weren't even touched.

-Honey... I know it's hard... But for your dad is also hard.

-Yeah well... He can go to hell.

-CHRISTOPHER!

-What ? Well... Tell dad to reprimand me... Oh wait... Then he'd have to show up and talk to me. I'm going to take a shower.

Piper looked at his young son with broken heart. But what could she do... Leo only would said "I'm sorry but an elder business are very important... I will definitely be on the next big event". In the meantime Wyatt woke up and stepped into the kitchen.

-What's going on ? Why are you yelling at Chris at 8 in the morning.

-I'm sorry hon... I didn't mean to wake you... It's just... I don't know how much he can take it.

-Another letter? - Wyatt guessed.

-Yeah... Now come on, sit and eat.

Wyatt didn't say anything more. He hated feeling so helplessly. What could he do to help his brother. Well, he was considering kicking his father's ass but his mum definitely wouldn't approve it

-Don't think about that Wy... We can't do anything about that.

-Yeah I know... But this doesn't help Chris...

-Yeah... Well the best thing we could do is to give your brother a birthday he deserves.

-Ok... I will take him to the party after dinner.

-Great Idea... But Wyatt don't give your brother any...

-I know mum. He will be sober and clean like a baby.

Piper smiled at his oldest child. If she couldn't count on Leo at least she had Wyatt. But still.. She couldn't belive that was her life...After everythnig they fought... Leo disappeared. And she thought that nothing can torn their's love apart. Well... Looks like she was wrong. She started to making Chris breakfast.

-Sorry mum. I didn't mean to...

-I know peanut. Don't worry. Eat something, ant then we will wait for Henry and Coop.

He smiled at her. After two hours the heard doors opening. As always the door were always open. Demons weren't using them and mortals they could handle. Piper knew that was irresponsible and she shouldn't giving such an example to her sons... But well... It was just the way it was in manor. The two mens went into the kitchen and went to Chris to wish him happy birthday. After that they said hi to Wyatt and Piper. While Coop was talking to boys Henry came to Piper. She looked at him with sad smile.

-Another letter? - He asked queitly not wanting for Chris to hear. He had suffered enough from his Father, he didn't need an reminder.

-Like always. - That was all Piper could answer. She didn't have the strength to say anything more.

-Don't worry- He hugged her sister-in law. - We will take good care of him. And you just prepared dinner. Paige said she will be here to help you as soon as she finished something at magic school. Come on boys or we're gonna be late.

-Thank you . - Piper answered to him. At least Chris had some male figures in home.. Well not exactly home but close.

The boys left wth his uncles and she could easily prepared a dinner. After a moment Paige orbed into kitchen.

-Hey. I bought all supplies. Did Leo showed up already ?

-Well.. The letter did.

-What? I met him yesterday at school and he promised he will be at dinner... I'm going to...

-It's ok Paige... I'm afraid that Chris is starting to used to it. Every time before he at least was thinking about reading it... And now... He didn't even looked at it. I'm glad that at least Coop and Henry get them out. And Wyatt promised to take him to some party later.

-I feel so sorry for Chris... It's like history repeating itself.

Piper gave her a warning look.

-Hold on Piper... Not like that. You're not going to die young, and Wyatt is not turning evil. That's actually the part I'm sure of. You still didn't tell them about dark future?

Piper just noted and continued preparing the meal. She was trying her best, but she knew that even with the best food Chris will still have in his mind absence of his father.

-Hello. - Both sisters heard Phoebe going inside.- I hope that I'm not late?

Paige laughed and Piper shake her head. Some thing never changed.

-You know Phoebe that we're not going to have a dinner at twelve? And the guys didn't come back from the match yet...

-Damn it... I knew that something felt wrong.

-And who's with your kids?

-Billie is taking care of them. Coop said that after the game he will come to get them.

-And my are in magic school so that we could finished Chris birthday party for one on my favorite nephews.

-Hey... What about my kids?

-You have only girls Phoebe.

The sister talked and laughed while preparing the dinner. When the time come Paige orbed out to get her children's , the boys came back.

-Wow. - That was all Chris could say looking at the table. - That's not what I mean when I am saying small and casual dinner. Thank's Mum.

After a second they heard a familiar sound of orbing. Paige showed up with her twins holding her legs and with little Henry on her arms.

-Say happy birthday to Chris – She told her to Tamara and Patricia. The little girls went to Chris and wished him happy birthday. He hugged both of them. After he put them down he felt something jumping on his back.

-Happy Birthday Chris ! – The seven years old Prue yelled to his ear still hanging on his neck.

-Thank you Prue, but could you let me breath.

-No!

He couldn't say anything much because also Victoria and Grave jumped at him. The three daughters of Phoebe loved to torture Chris.

-Okay girls Coop stopped his children. - Go wash your hands and sit.

-Thanks Uncle.

Coop Smiled at him. After a cake and members of family leaving party Wyatt tapped on his shoulder.

-Come on little brother. We're going.

-Where?

Wyatt smiled.

-I'm taking you to a party

Chris didn't say anything more and just followed his brother.


	2. Girl on fire

_So, at first I wasn't expecting such a good notes, thanks a lot. About Leo, yeah he will showed up but at the beginning there won't be any confrontation with Chris, I'm still thinking about putting Melinda into this story because i think i have some great idea for her character._

_And of course i don't own anything of Charmed_

* * *

Wyatt has taken Chris to a huge house in the neighborhood. When brothers went inside they heard killer noise. Few people looked at them, but Chris didn't recognize them. Although Wyatt did. Chris waited for his brother to say hi to his friends. After that Wyatt has taken him in embrace and lead him into another room. There were definitely more than a few people. In seconds they were surrounded by the bunch of Wyatt's friends. The blond girl kissed him in the cheek and looked at Chris.

-"And who might that be?"

-"That's Chris, my little brother. Chris this is Rayla."

-"Nice to meet you."

Chris offered her his hand which she shake.

-"Well" - she looked at him like he was some kind of piece of art - "is there any not cute guys in your family"

She turned to Wyatt. The blond boy laughed while his little brother's cheeks went pink.

-" Ok, I'm going to say hi to some of my friends and you kid have fun" - he was going when he stopped and looked one more time at Chris - "One more thing... Please don't get drunk. At least too much because mum would kill me"

-" I'll be fine Wy."

Wyatt left him with only Rayla.

-"Come on, let's get you a drink"

Before he could say something or do anything in his hand he found drank it and almost already coughed.

-"Yeah... Sorry I might have made it a little bit too strong"

-"A little ?"

He has taken another sip, but this time much easily. It wasn't that bad after all and he deserved some fun.

-"Come on, dance with me "

Rayla took him into room that apparently served as a dancefloor. They were really close, Chris felt like her mouth was near his lips, like his hand was at her butt. He wasn't sure if they were dancing or doing something else. She took his hand, grabbed a bottle of vodka and take him into the room upstairs. She closed the door behind her. She gave him a bottle which he drunk like water. Rayla pushed him at the bed. He landed and watch her taking her shirt off. She get closed to him. She kissed him and take his shirt off. They were more and more into themselves when something changed. Her breath felt like fire. Literally. He wanted to push her away , even use his power to do it but he couldn't move. He started to loosing conscious. Then he heard the door breaking down. Someone dragged Rayla off him. Chris saw another girl with athame in her hand. She tried to sliced Rayla's throat but missed. Blonde girl hit her in the face causing falling to the floor. Rayla continued to attack but Chris stopped her in the middle of the jump. He used telekinesis and throw her into the wall. The brunette girl took her athame and shoved a knife into her stomach. Rayla went into flames screaming. The brunette girl took athame and turned away to the door.

-"Hey , hold on for a second!"

-"What do you want?"

-"Well.. How about a little gratitude for saving your life"

-" It's the other way around. I saved YOUR life"

-" If I didn't stopped her you'll be dead"

-"I can take care of myself. You were the one stupid enough to go to bed with sucubus"

-"How was I supposed to know?"

She didn't say a word just left him in the room. He looked at the ashes on the floor and blenched. He chased after girl.

-"Why are you following me?"

-"Well like you said you saved my life. So how can I Say thank you if I don't even know your name ? "

-"It's Bianca"

That was all she said before shimmering away. She left him in the dark valley. He stood there for a while when Wyatt found him.

-"Hey dude ? What are you doing here ? Specially on your own ? I was sure you were with Rayla"

-"Yeah about that...You really need to check who your friends are..."

-"Whad do you mean?"

-"Well... Let's said that she was a little too much on fire for my taste"

Wyatt sighed and looked at him irritated. So Chris told him the whole story.

-"Chris... You're drunk as hell... Are you sure it's not just some hallucination ?"

Chris gave him a killer look.

-"Okay... I belive you"

_Underwold, a few hours later_

-"What were you thinking Rayla ? You almost ruined everything !"

Four of young people were standing in the middle of the cave. Tall guy in sport jacket were yelling at blond girl. All of them were looking like they were from high school. And all of them were one of the closest friends of Wyatt Halliwell.

-"I almost got the soul of hin youngest brother ? Do you imagine what could we do with such a power ?"

-"Yeah... But if Wyatt found out about that our last hope for survive would be crashed. We need twice-blessed power to protect us. And you put all of us in danger "

-"Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for that girl ..."

-"Yeah" - Another girl spoked - " I wonder who might that be"


	3. Big white room

Bianca was standing hidden by the shadow of the tree. She was watching the young twice-blessed from the distance. She started to get really suspicious about his friends. She saw him with two of his best friends and was almost sure that both of them weren't mortals. And considering the fact that succubus she killed was also friend's of Wyatt it was possible that the others also have connection with underworld. She turned her head for a minute and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. Rayla... The blond succubus she killed few days ago was hugging Wyatt and giving him kiss on the cheek. How on earth ? It was an special made athame. How could she survived that? Something really bad was going on and she didn't like that even a little.

-"If you want to hook up with my brother I can introduce you , you don't have to stock him"

Chris went on her from behind. She jumped in surprise. OK... Is she getting soft or something? How he sneak up on her like that.

-"Imagine that not every girl that looks at your brother wants to sleep with him. And looking at her I'm guessing that some of them is more about killing him then screwing.

-"What are you talking about ?"

Bianca pointed Rayala and looked at Chris. His eyes went crazy.

-"I thought you killed her "

="Yeah, well you're not the only one "

-"I'm going there"

She stopped at him and looked with disbelief.

-"And you're going to do what exactly ? Kill her in front of these people and your brother ? Did you told him anything about what happened ?"

He looked down irritated that she show him mistakes of beginner... But right now Wyatt definitely wouldn't believe him about what he said about party... Damn it... And now succubus is having hands on ..

-"I will introduce you to him, you'll confirm my story and everything will be great once again"

-"Yeah I'm sure that he'll believe the girl he never saw over his best friends. Are you that dumb ?"

-"A girl he never saw and me "

-"Yeah... his little brother that was drunk as hell"

He rolled his eyes. Ok, maybe she've got a point. But they have to do something. He can't left his brother like that. Agrgh He looked at Bianca.

-"You have an idea what to do ?"

-"I'm going to still spy on him and counting that his friends we'll do mistake.

Chris sighed. But hold on... He don't even know this girl. And why she was doing that.

-"Why are you spying on him ? As far as I know you also could be after him "

=-"You're asking me that now ? After I helped you ? And why am I doing this is none of your concern"

She gave him a look like he is crazy and stupid. He went closer to her. He's jaw set angrily. He grabbed her arm.

-"Who are you ?"

-"Let me go "

He didn't. They both were looking at each other. None of them were going to stepped back. She was kind of pretty he noticed. He isn't that bad on the eye she thought. But she's not going to act like some stupid high school girl with a crush. She took her athame and put it to his throat.

-"If you won't let go of my arm I will slice you're throat. Twice"

HE backed off a little.

-"That's not the best way to start friendship"

-"Well so is accusing someone of being evil"

-"OK... Let's forget about that. So... I don't have your number in case Ryala attack me again"

He is fast, she have to give him that.

-"Oh... And you need my help in case of emergency? Because you don't have the brother that is the most powerful witch alive and you're not a powerful witch yourself"

He didn't answered just looked at her with smile. She wanted to kick him but gave him his number.

="Happy?"

-"Yeah.. Pretty much "

-"OK lover boy. I've gotta go. Don't get attacked by another succubus while I'm gone"

-"Well me being attacked will bring you here I might have tried"

He was hoping to see how she's going to get out of here. The way of someone teleports says a lot about a witch or whatever she is but she just simply jumped into the car and drove away. He was watching after her for a little while. When he heard the ring belling he sighed loudly and went into school. His mother made him and his brother go to normal school even though both of them wanted to go to magic school. But his mother wasn't going to discuss about that topic. Well.. Melinda was a different case. She was in Switzerland in some elite art school. She didn't like magic and wanted to have normal life as possible.

_Meanwhile_

Leo was walking the hall. It was a dark corridor when light was barley lighting anything. At least ground around center was big and full of life. He choose this place because he know some nurse around here that weren't mortals and place was protected from demon almost as good as magic school.

-"Doctor Evans " - He yelled when he saw blond doctor leaving her office.

-"Oh Leo.. I told you to call me Jane... You saved my life we don't have to be so official"

-" OK Jane... But you know why I am here... How is she ?"

Her face went really worried.

-"She's getting used to this place. She tried to run away last week but I was able to convince her to stay without bounding her powers or doing something so extreme. But it's though for her... And we shouldn't be surprised. But we need to be patient. You want to see her "

He noded his head and went after the young doctor. He knew that she was right and he have to be patient... But how long will he be lying to Piper and boys ? He wanted to go to Chris birthday but couldn't look at his younger son and didn't say a word about his sister. He have to man up. For his baby girl. He and Jane went into one of the room. It was a large white room. There weren't many furnitures in here. Well.. It was a bed, small shelf and one chair. The dark-haired girl was sitting on this chair and looking through the window. She turned around and smiled at Leo.

-"Hi dad"

She said and hugged him. Doctor Evans told him that she will be in her office soon if he wanted to talk to her. He thanked her and sat with Melinda.

-"How are you ?"

-"I... I'm not okay dad... But I want to be... Tell me that my brothers and mom still thinks I'm in this art school"

-"Yeah Mel... But you're sure you don't have to tell him ? They could be a help for you ? They're also you"re family ? "

-"I don't want them to tell them what I did... Please dad... Not now... I will try to tell them when I come back home... But right now.. Please hold on that spell..."

He looked at her worried but noded. He was almost sure that neither Chris nor Wyatt won't stop loving her. Almost... I mean she did it.. But it was an accident. And Piper definitely wouldn't turn her back on her. But it was her decision. He could only support her and hoping she would get better soon. He stayed with her for an hour when Jane walked into the room.

-"Sorry Leo but Melinda has a therapy."

He said goodbye to his daughter and left the center.


	4. Spells and secrets

Chris and Wyatt stormed into the house yelling at each other. Both of their faces were red and angry. They stopped walking in the kitchen.

-"Why can't you just listen to me for once ? "

-"Because you're loosing your mind Chris... You were drunk, maybe even got something else in your drink... some drug maybe. Rayla isn't a sucubus. I know her since I was three. And you know her too. So what ? suddenly she become a demon and is attacking you ? It doesn't make any sense. And if she was after me like you're saying why wouldn't she attack me but went after you "

Chris rolled his eyes. His brother was stubborn. And stupid. Didn't he know that half of the underworld wanted him death or on their side. Can't he just listen for once. freaking twice-blessed. Whole power of the world and no brain.

-"So you're not going to do anything "

-"No "

-"Fine ! "

Chris yelled and waved his hand. And something happened. Both of the boys sometimes are loosing control of their power. Even his mother can't always control her power. But that wasn't the normally there would be destruction after using telekinesis but no big as that. He caused the explosion. But not like his mother with her molecular combustion. Or his brothers energy waves. Wyatt and Chris were looking at the total disaster that was left of the entire wall in the kitchen. The explosion destroyed all the shelfs, windows in them, the fridge was half-destroyed and was laying on the floor. They were looking at the mess without saying anything until they heard opening the doors.

-"Boys ? Are you home ?"

They looked at each other.

-"Fast.. Do something about that " - Chris said to his older brother.

-"Me? That wasn't me that destroyed half of the kitchen ? And I don't know the spell to clean up "

-"Your projection power Wy... Please before mum"

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

-"Before mum what " - The cold voice of Piper was heard from the living room. Seconds after them she went into the kitchen and looked at her favorite room in the house. She tried to stay calm.

-"I hate demons. You boys are all right ?"

-"Mum... This... Wasn't caused by the demons "

Piper looked at them. She crossed her arms and looked at her sons.

-"So... Which ane of you are going to tell me what happened ? "

-"I'd love to mum, but I've gotta go " - without saying anything more and without giving Wyatt a chance to do something Chris orbed out.

-"Unbelievable... He caused this and now he is running... "

-"Wyatt? "

Wyatt sighed loudly. And started to tell story. Piper heard the whole tell. When Wyatt finished she was really worried. She couldn't believe that. She remember who has this power. It was Prue power when they went into the future. Chris was already very much alike her. She didn't get worried when he came into his powers for the first time. Telekinesis was the classic warren power... But telekinesis with explosion... Only Prue had this power.

-"Wy dear... In the book there is a spell created by aunt Paige for the cases like that. I have to take care of some things"

-"Isn't that a little personal gain ? " - He didn't care very much about that. But his mother and aunts always warned him about consequences. Piper didn't react at his words just took her mobile and make some calls. Wyatt shrugged his arms and went for a book of shadows. He found a spell to fix and clean the room. He casted it, and still was wondering why his mother was so worried because of Chris new power. And when his annoying brother went. He looked once again at the book of shadows. He started to searching the book. A spell to found out secrets of family members. Perfect. The book said that the spell will last 24 hours, and give him an ability to look inside the family member mind and found out his secrets. Well.. Maybe it was a little invasion of privacy. But on the good cause right? He said it. Now is the time to see how the spell is working. Chris orbed out into the attic.

-"You're using book ? " - he asked closed the book fast so his brother couldn't see on what page he was looking.

-"No, here you go. Need some help ? "

-"Nah... I'll be fine "

Suddenly Wyatt felt dizzy. And in his mind saw a scene. Chris and some girl were talking. He told her that he'll bring the book to his room and they can found the demons that are after Wyatt.

-"Ok... but don't tell you brother what are we up to... If he didn't believe you I'd rather not have a twice-blessed child after me for depraving his younger brother."

He smiled at her and orbed.

The scene ended. Chris looked at Wyatt.

-"Bro... you ok ? "

-"Yeah... I'm fine. What are you looking for ? "

-"Nothing... I mean... It's not important. I'll be in my room"

So the spell was working. He didn't believe that Chris didn't drop his illusion with his friends being demons. But... This girl... Maybe she was up to something. But what could she get from Chris... Unless She was after the book. But from the other side if she was evil she wouldn't be able to touch the book. And if Chris has seen that the book rejected her he reacted. Maybe he just don't want him to find about because he liked this girl. Yeah, that probably what was it. No need to worry. And his little obsessions about his friends. He'll get over it. So now... Mum. But he was curious what his dad hide from him. He was sure it wasn't such a big deal. I mean, he was elder they don't have so many secretes. Or maybe he will visit Melinda. His sister for sure is having some big secrets.

* * *

_So another Chapter. Thanks for the revives and hope you still like the story._


End file.
